


Джокер

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Джокер

Поцелуи Род Камелот – карамель и смерть, карамельная смерть, Аллен чувствует привкус на губах даже тогда, когда Род отпускает его и взлетает под купол зала, балансируя на безумном Графовом зонтике, точно заправская акробатка.   
Грёбаный цирк, думает Аллен, расправляя ленты Коронованного Клоуна, грёбаный цирк, и надо сказать, он легко вписался бы в эту труппу. Его бы взяли без собеседования, с фокусами, с потрохами, лично Тысячелетний подпишет твой контракт – это Род Камелот нашёптывает ему в мыслях, отвлекая, насмехаясь, и в голове у Аллена каша из цветных обрывков и чёрных пляшущих точек – но, конечно, на самом деле виноват недостаток кислорода. Грёбаный цирк и грёбаный Тики Микк, который ходит по воздуху, словно везде ему проложен канат.  
Тики Микк, окружённый чёрными пляшущими тизами и высокопарными словами – и настоящей, давящей силой. По спине ползёт липкий страх – будто кто-то ведёт вдоль хребта мятным леденцом, мокрым от слюны.  
(Где-то далеко-далеко Линали кричит: Лави!  
Род хихикает.)  
Аллену неведомо, как выглядит ловушка, куда он угодил после удара, отбросившего его через ползала, со стороны. Изнутри она выглядит так, будто кто-то выключил свет и выключил воздух.  
Он заперт, и рядом с ним чудовище. Аллен знает его имя.  
Поцелуи Тики Микка – пятна боли и кровь в лёгких, расплывающийся взгляд и полуобморок, почти ненависть, недоигра. А ещё Тики Микк повторяется – или предпочитает всегда заканчивать начатое – и снова, как и в тот раз, он сжимает сердце Аллена в руке.  
Поганые у Тики Микка привычки и увлечения.   
Пальцы у Тики Микка холодные.  
У тебя увлечения не лучше, смеётся Род, смех коготком царапает грудь изнутри (или он просто почти задохнулся). Идите к чёрту, думает Аллен. (А потом: на сердце могут остаться синяки?)  
Уже, говорит Род, и кстати, об увлечениях...   
Левая рука для акума, правая – для людей, в рукаве джокер. Червонная королева с сахарным дыханием, трефовый валет с кожей, серой от угольной пыли, – а между ними джокер. Ничего не выйдет из этой комбинации, ни-че-го.  
(Предпочитаю пики, говорит Род.)  
Левая рука для акума, правая – для людей, самое время подумать о спасении друзей.  
Аллен вынимает припрятанную карту, Аллен создаёт из себя меч.   
И почему-то думает о врагах.


End file.
